


Strong

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Strong

Kamilah sits at the wooden table staring in disgust at the array before her.

If the flies covering the food or the smell of rotting meat wasn’t enough to repulse her, the man seated across from her was more than enough. His name is Gaius Augustine, and he frightens the young vampire. Well, she’s young compared to him, that’s for sure. 

But it isn’t Gaius’ age that bothers Kamilah, it’s his behavior. Like the wild monster he is, Gaius scarfs down the food in front of him, smacking his lips and grunting in a way that makes Kamilah want to vomit. Never has she been more thankful for the dim lighting of the candles. Something brighter would showcase the culinary nightmare in greater detail.

This won’t be the end of their evening if Gaius has anything to say about it, making Kamilah feel even worse. The fear, hatred, and disgust for this man boil over inside, and Kamilah makes a choice. Even if it means her death, she’s leaving. Tonight.

Without a word, she pushes back her chair, and races with all her speed towards a way out of this hellhole. Gaius laughs manically, the sounds echoing through the hall as if to catch Kamilah in her run of desperation. She’s almost at the door, ready to taste the fresh air that’s alluded her for so long when a hulking, shadowy figure appears before her.

“Kamilah… my queen. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to leave me.”

She lunges forward only to miss wildly. Again Kamilah tries to strike her oppressor only to miss time and again. When she finally lands a blow, Gaius staggers back in shock. His face is red with fury but soon his natural color return, and he flashes Kamilah that repulsive smile that sends shivers down her back. 

Kamilah thinks she’s ready for whatever Gaius has in store, but instead, he opens the door allowing the soft, cool breeze to soothe her skin. Slowly, she walks towards the exit that will free her from her captor, keeping her eyes fixed on him in case he might strike.

As she steps outside, Kamilah breathes deep the night air she’s ready to start the new chapter in her life. One free of Gaius.

“Oh, Kamilah… there is one more thing.”

A sickening feeling hits her in the pit of her stomach, but she steels herself. Surely whatever Gaius has in store will be worth it for her freedom.

“You see that village out there, my love?” 

Kamilah hates it when Gaius calls her that. Tonight will be the last night he does so. It must be the last time.

“Y… yes?”

“Such a happy little village.” Gaius’ hand caresses the grey stone wall and then drops as he walks towards her. He places his hands on her red dress knowing full well that she’s already back under his thumb. “So many families there, many children. It would be a shame if some monster swooped down and brutally murdered them.”

Tears roll down Kamilah’s eyes. She may have killed in the past, but that was in combat against soldiers as well as for survival. Murdering innocent, defenseless children is something else entirely.”

“You win, Gaius. I’ll stay.”

The elder vampire smiles at his prisoner. “Oh, my queen. Unwilling to make sacrifices. That’s why I’ll always win. The truth is Kamilah… you’re weak.”

Kamilah’s eyes open and it takes a moment to perceive her surroundings. The nightmares with Gaius have been going on for some time, and the vampire has been getting better at not waking her girlfriend. 

Next to the vampire is Amy, the love of Kamilah’s life. Her hair is brown, curly and down to the bottom of her ears. She has soft, full lips and clear complexion and is wearing Wonder Woman pajamas. The vampire smirks at the sight of her girlfriend. 

Unlike Kamilah’s sophisticated fashion sense, which extends to her evening wear, Amy has a penchant for clothes featuring cartoon and comic book characters with Wonder Woman being the only character the vampire can stand given that she’s at least depicted as a strong, female warrior. Kamilah strokes Amy’s hair lovingly and gently kisses her girlfriend awake.

“Mmm, Kamilah? Did you have that bad dream again?”

Kamilah nods. She doesn’t want to talk about it, but also know that Amy always insists that they both share their feelings. The experience grew tired early on, even if the vampire knows that her beloved means well.

“I… oh Amy, I shouldn’t tell you. Such a place… such a man should never exist. Just know how glad I am to be free of that monster and waking next to you every night.”

Amy cuddles up to Kamilah, burying her head in the vampire’s chest. She kisses the nape of Kamilah’s neck and breathes in the scent of her girlfriend.

“Kamilah, you’ve me that story enough times that I could recite it detail by detail myself. And do you know what sticks out the most?”

“That Gaius is a poorly endowed beast with a disgusting face and even worse body and his only appropriate eternity would be the fires of Hell?”

“Noooo. Well, I mean, yes to all of that, but even more, is the choice you made for all those children in the village. Gaius would’ve murdered them if not for you being willing to sacrifice yourself. Do you know what that makes you?”

Kamilah shrugs her shoulders.

“It makes you strong. Strong enough to face your deepest fears and take on the suffering meant for others. A weak person runs from their problems, and an even weaker person feels the need to subjugate women and children for his own sick pleasures. There was someone weak, and it was Gaius. But you, Kamilah Sayeed, can only be described as strong.”

The vampire smiles at her girlfriend. Of course, the thought had occurred to her in the past few decades, but hearing the words come from someone she loves made it feel special. Kamilah is strong, and she will never doubt herself again.


End file.
